dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Vegeta Becomes a Student?! Win Over Whis!
Vegeta Becomes a Student?! Win Over Whis! (ベジータが弟子入り！？ウイスを攻略せよ！, Bejīta ga Deshi’iri!? Uisu o Kōryakuse yo!; lit. " Vegeta Becomes a Pupil?! Take Down Whis!") is the sixteenth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is October 25, 2015. Its American air date is April 29, 2017. Summary At the Sacred World of the Kais, Old Kai and Kibito Kai are wondering about the recent mysterious disappearance of some planets, as if they disappeared by magic. When Old Kai suddenly gets distracted, Kibito Kai assumes he is using his divine sight to peep on women or something equally perverted, but he turns out to be watching two beetles wrestle. On Earth, Goku is driving his tractor out in the field again when Krillin comes by to visit. Krillin had thought Goku might have gone off to King Kai's to train again, so he is glad to find him there. Seeing that Goku is still set on continuing his training, Krillin reminisces about how the two of them used to train together under Master Roshi. But now, Goku has grown strong enough to be a match for even the God of Destruction Beerus. Curious to experience for himself just how strong Goku has become, Krillin asks Goku to hit him. After some persuading, Goku does, sending Krillin flying across the countryside. Goku teleports to try and catch him but misses, and Krillin crashes straight into a large boulder. Back at Goku's house, Android 18 treats Krillin's bruise. Back on his own out in the field, Goku makes sure that nobody’s around, then becomes a Super Saiyan and starts to train. In a desolate wasteland on top of a mountain, Vegeta is still standing by himself, thinking of how he will surpass Goku and everyone else. After enduring a powerful thunderstorm, he powers up, but seems disappointed that he is still at this level and flies off. At a tempura restaurant, Whis is trying tempura for the first time with Bulma there beside him. It turns out that Bulma has been taking Whis out to various restaurants for quite a while now, in order to convince him to save her family’s lives if Beerus ever tries to destroy Earth again. As Vegeta returns home to Capsule Corporation, he is surprised to run into Bulma and Whis, who have just returned from the restaurant. Vegeta demands that Whis take him there so that he can show Beerus the true power of the Saiyans. Vegeta wants to force Whis to take him to Beerus, but he quickly changes his mood when he senses an unknown power coming from Whis. When Vegeta demands to know who or what he is, Whis explains that he is Beerus’ martial arts teacher. In order to get Whis to train him, Vegeta promises to feed Whis the tastiest thing on Earth. He first takes Whis to a tempura restaurant, but it turns out to be exactly the same one he and Bulma just ate at. In fact, Whis and Bulma have already been to every restaurant Vegeta can think of, leaving him with no choice but to cook something of his own for Whis. Vegeta’s attempt at cooking is a complete disaster however. Due to his strength, he cannot touch an egg or it will crack no matter how gentle he is with it. After trying to crack all the eggs open so that the yolk goes into the bowl, and failing at it, one of his eggs hatches into a chick as a final insult. Bulma has been hiding the tastiest food of all from Whis, which is revealed to be instant ramen. Vegeta tells Whis that Bulma cannot go for more than a week without eating some, and that it is the tastiest food on Earth, to Whis' growing curiosity. When Whis finally tries some, he is at a loss for words, and agrees to take Vegeta with him through space to Beerus' planet. While they're traveling to Beerus' planet, Vegeta is shown in a flashback getting new Battle Armor from Bulma to wear because of his old armor being scuffed up, and Bulma not wanting her husband to be the laughingstock of the universe. Major Events *Old Kai and Kibito Kai are sensing planet disappear, as if by magic. *Vegeta leaves Earth to go train with Whis on Beerus' planet. *Vegeta receives new Battle Armor from Bulma. Appearances Locations *Sacred World of the Kais *Earth **Mount Paozu ***Goku's house **West City ***Capsule Corporation *Beerus' planet Gallery Bruhness.png|Japanese title card 11817053 10207699110179592 6715613001524450621 n-2.jpg|Krillin wants Goku to punch him 12068439_asdas.jpg 12068439 482926771887149 6796231319333968430 o-2.jpg 99471779afhbd sm.jpg|Whis pleased with food alok-nath-memes22.jpg Screen Shot 2015-10-28 at 12.08.49 am.png|Vegeta asks Whis to take him under his wing Screen Shot 2015-10-28 at 12.10.16 am.png Chocolate_chip_cookie.jpg Gently....png|Vegeta becoming frustrated with his inability to crack eggs ca:Episodi 16 (BDS) Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Resurrection ‘F’ Saga